Marlene White and the Seven Fishes
Cast *Snow White - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Prince Florian - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Queen Grimhilde - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Witch Grimhilde - Madame Mousey (An America Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Doc - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Grumpy - Kenny The Shark *Happy - Freddi Fish (Humongous Entertainment) *Sleepy - Luther (Freddi Fish) *Bashful - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Sneezy - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Dopey - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *The Magic Mirror - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Humbert the Huntsman - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Raven - Lucifer (Cinderella; 1950) *Prince Florian's Horse - Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) *Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) Scenes #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 2 Fenghuang's Magic Turtle #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 3 Marlene Meets Timon ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 4 Fenghuang's Dark Demand #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 5 In the Woods/Marlene Runs Away #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 6 Marlene's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 7 Marlene Discovers a Cottage #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 9 Meet the Fishes ("Heigh-Ho") #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 10 Marlene Explores Upstairs #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 13 The Fishes Discover Marlene #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 14 Marlene Meets the Fishes #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Fishes' Washing Song)" #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 17 Deceived/Fenghuang Disguised Herself #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 18 "The Fishes' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 20 Bedtime in the Fishes' Cottage #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 21 Madame Mousey's Evil Plan #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 22 The Fishes Leave For Work #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 23 Marlene Meets Madame Mousey #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 24 A Race Against Time #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 25 Marlene's Death and Funeral #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Marlene White and the Seven Fishes Part 27 End Credits Movie Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon and Pumbaa *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Shark Tale *Kenny the Shark *Freddi Fish *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Cats Don't Dance *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Cinderella *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Rescuers Gallery Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Marlene as Snow White Timon_the_lion_king.png|Timon as Prince Florian Fenghuang.jpg|Fenghuang as Queen Grimhilde Evil Mousey.png|Madame Mousey as Witch Grimhilde Oscar18.jpg|Oscar as Doc KTS Gallery 570x402 08.jpg|Kenny the Shark as Grumpy Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish as Happy Luther.png|Luther as Sleepy Marlin finding nemo.png|Marlin as Bashful Nemo finding nemo.png|Nemo as Sneezy Flounder-0.jpg|Flounder as Dopey TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as the Magic Mirror Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Humbert the Huntsman Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as the Raven Melman.jpg|Melman the Giraffe as Prince Florian's Horse Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-4689.jpg|Nero and Brutus as Vultures Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs